A Dusting of Frost
by Koikitten
Summary: In the more frigid northern parts of the world, paths are crossed, Prince Zuko is missing, and Katara's left the trio. Slightly abstract, Rated T for character death. Completed.
1. In The Frost

Rated T for character death and violence. If you don't like that sort of thing, then you best get out of here. Ye be warned.

**Disclaimer:** I'm just a fan of Avatar: The Last Airbender. I do not own it, I am not associated with it, and I sadly have nothing to do with it at all. I am just a very obsessed fan who took the time to write this piece. I also thank the writers, voice actors, artists, directors, and everybody else who had something to do with the making of Avatar.. without you guys, I wouldn't be writing this today! Whoa, I said that all in one breath...

* * *

_Prince Zuko_

Tears of salty crystal glass followed my shadow as a bone flute sounded in the distance, the melody pained and sad. The sound of death, captured in a single harmony, a force that brings down even the strongest, their souls stabbed. A chilling wind fell to the valley below, rushing past the adjascent cliffs. The sky, a velvet tone of icy agony, a single cloud bleeding crimson. The melody was captured by the wind, carried away to a far off world. The broken melodics danced on the nearby rocks.

Slick transparency covered the path which I walked, my instep shattering the purity. The tone of my breath evaded the silence, echoing through the steep wintry walls. A sharp chill hit my center, and the path ahead grew dull. Another chill, this one slicing straight through my spine. A sliver of purity cut through the skin on my cheek, opening my eyes, vision blurred, frostnip setting in on my fingertips.

How long had I been out here? I was walking only a moment ago along the side of the polar cliffs. Now, I'm laying off the path in a dusting of frost, my fingers lotus white.

No more. I can't continue. I can't go on. I don't have any strength. I feel like the life is falling from me, falling off the cliffs into the valley below. There's no reason for me to go on. Nobody loves me, and I don't love anybody. I've always been isolated for who I am.

I'd scream, with the possibility of somebody hearing me, but my voice is gone. Not that it would matter, nobody would come to save me. I'd cry my pain away, but there are no tears to cry.

The agony of silence dawns on you when you're alone. When you're alone and your dying of a broken heart. A shattered heart, one that would never heal, just grant you more pain each day, until your spirit is allowed freedom.

Freedom.

* * *

_Jun_

Arctic desert winds concealed the frost desert below them, the skies above turning a pale blue-green colour. Cold glass covered the cliffs cascading from the sky, halted in time from forces of endless winter chills. Eyes of firey origin scanned over the abandoned landscape, a soul that had been lost to wealth years ago.

A woman ruled by wealth, bluntly, a bounty hunter, as they've called me. Doing treacherous tasks in exchange for gold and rarities. The tundra crunched underneath my worn leather boots, wisps of dark hair hanging in my face, barely moved by the breeze. Ever since I had been deserted, I had stayed a loner.

Heck, even if I'd stayed with Xirxu, I'd still be in this deserted land, tracking the prize that would get me the largest sum, and finally be accepted for who I am. I would be out of exile, and could retire from hunting.

The rose-like crescent moon peeked through the luminous clouds, the frost blinding me as I spotted a collapsed creature in the distance, singed with burns.

I flew across the ice, feeling like the demon who just got her bleeding black wings. Perhaps the creature would be worth something on the market. As I approached, I recognized the creature.

An adolescent being buried by the ice at least a day's old lay there, her face singed and unrecognizable, her clothes torn apart, the blue cloth barely covering her. Ice in various poses, bended while in liquid form, a few air orbs inside surrounded her body, in a few places melted by fire.

I leaned down, to see if she was still alive. Rhythm and heat were gone, not a breath of air was taken. She was gone, taken away to another world. I grabbed her frozen, delicate hand, and held it in my own. So lucky, to be released from the dark world. Her body rested peacefully as the sky began to send down crystals, a natural burial.

The only thing of any value on the girl was a dark blue choker secured around her neck, a reflective, blue marble stone hanging by a delicately made gold piece attatched. The stone was vividly cut into a water tribe design, and steamy tears burned at my eyes as I reached to take it.

No. Even hunters can have feelings.

I'd leave my prey untouched... For now.

* * *

_Aang_

When she deserted us, I knew there was something wrong. I remembered the day vividly, the day I believe I upset her.

"K..K..Katara?"

My voice trembled, holding a secret that desperately wanted to be free. There was a look of fear in her dark aquamarine eyes, my fists clenched, my knuckles ghostly white. I was stiff, cheeks red with blush. Her dark eyebrows curved upward, in curiosity, much like a cat's whiskers. I opened one of my fists, and extended it toward her, grasping her hand in my own.

I desparately wanted to say what I believed, and I squeezed her warm hand gently, just enough for her to feel.

Up above, the storm clouds that had poured upon us for hours began to clear, rays of light shining through the openings. The rain was still falling, but softly, quietly. The grass below our feet drooped over, heavy from the raindrops that weighted it down.

Two birds quietly watched us from a deceased tree, while a lone rabbit chewed on the grass nearby. It was so silent. A light storm wind streamt pass us.

My eyes swelled up with tears. Whether it was from the chill of the wind, or angst escaping my body, I do not know. My voice trembled as I began to speak.

"K..Katara, I know this might b..be strange f..for you..."

She listened intently. My heart began to beat like a drum, excitedly, nervously, and I felt her pulse speed up as well. My mind was swirling with thoughts about her.

"But I..."

I swallowed, feeling the liquid slowly drip down my dry throat, tears swelling in my eyes. She gently squeezed my hand, and tears began to descend from my eyes. "What I..I'm trying to say is, that.. I like you, more than as a friend.. maybe even..."

She squeezed my hand with a firmer grip, as I tried to find the words to say. It takes so much courage. But I was afraid. I didn't know what to say. The truth was, I really did love her. Tears streamt down my cheeks. Such an embarassment.

She saw the Avatar cry. She saw me cry. Possibly the last tears of my youth. I had become more mature. You couldn't say I was a child anymore, which made me even more sad. She watched as the last drops of my youth fell to the ground. I couldn't say anything, I couldn't do anything.

Silence froze us in time.

Then, her face flustered, her eyes began to water, and she looked shocked, her aqua eyes slightly glazed over, she dropped my hand, and held it to her heart, her mouth in a shocked frown, her lips slightly parted. She leaned in to kiss me, but just on the cheek, though it still sent an adrenaline rush through me.

"Aang..."

"K..Katara?"

"It's so hard to tell somebody how you feel... but it's even harder to say this."

I looked onward expectantly, though I felt my heart tremble within.

"Yes?"

"I love you, because you are my escape, because you've taken me away from my customs. But, I cannot say I love you in the way you love me. Please, Aang, don't take this the wrong way..."

My heart shattered, hurting. My soul was dying. I felt like I was dying, and waiting for her to finish what she was saying felt like an eternity of ill.

"...But I don't think that I can stay with you any longer. You and Sokka will have to continue on your own. There can be no distractions like this in your life. You have a duty, and maybe someday we'll meet up again."

"Katara, please. Don't go."

"I'm sorry Aang, but it's for the best."

"I'm sorry."

"I know. But please, continue on your journey."

"But where will you go?"

"I'll go find my father. I've memorized the map Bato gave Sokka and me, so I'll be fine."

"Won't Sokka want to go with you?"

"It's too dangerous for you to travel alone."

"K..Katara?"

Tears streamed from my eyes, and I truly died right there, falling right into the Earth Kingdom grass.

"Goodbye Aang. Good luck with your journey."

She kissed the point of the blue arrow tattooed on my forehead, and immediatly ran away. She had no supplies, no money.

But she ran away anyway. She was free.

She was truly free.

* * *

Aww, I felt so bad for Aang while I was writing this! Who was the person who collapsed? Well, I'll just leave that a mystery for now. Some of you probably already know who it is, and I'm sure most of you realized that the second part was from Jun's point of view. All of the mysteries here will be solved in later chapters, don't worry.

This is a replacement for my old fanfic, Dark Blue Clouds. It will end up being similar, and yes, Meng will be making an appearance later on.

Please review, because reviews help me stay alive! Sort of, anyway...

-- Koikitten 


	2. On the Cliffs

I've decided that this fanfic is going to be a true abstract work, and even if it doesn't make much sense, that's okay. I let go of some of the more poetic details in this chapter, which also made it a heck of a lot shorter than expected. This piece is only going to be about five chapters long, so...

**Disclaimer:** I'm just a fan of Avatar: The Last Airbender. I do not own it, I am not associated with it, and I sadly have nothing to do with it at all. I am just a very obsessed fan who took the time to write this piece. I also thank the writers, voice actors, artists, directors, and everybody else who had something to do with the making of Avatar.. without you guys, I wouldn't be writing this today! Whoa, I said that all in one breath...

* * *

_Iroh_

The sound of a lone wolf cries in the distance, the sound of bittersweetness summed up into a single call. The softness falling from the sky reflected the thin wisp of a new moon in the sky. The steam from my jasmine tea created a warm, smoky haze around our group.

It was just the lieutenant and I, sadly walking, contemplating what had happened in the hours before we had set off for our hike.

_"Prince Zuko's not on the ship."_

"Are you sure he's not in the boiler room meditating, or in his own room?"

"We've checked everywhere. I assume he's jumped off the ship."

"Prince Zuko's not the type to escape like that. He's probably gone to the galley."

"The chef didn't see him. Nobody's seen him all morning."

It was true, there was a silence on the ship, as if we were just going north, no orders being given. Worriedly, I looked in every room on the ship, checked for personal belongings... everything was there, except for the one who possessed them.

"Prince Zuko is gone."

Had he fallen overboard? Had he jumped overboard? And if he had, was he still alive? Had he drowned? Maybe he had landed on the same frozen island that we were walking on now, maybe he'd followed the same path.

With the snow drifting down on us, it was impossible to tell if anybody had walked here. I sipped the last few drops of my tea, and then heated the clay cup to keep my hands warm. Our breath created misty trails ahead of us, and I would open my hand once in a while, letting out a small flame of fire to light our way.

We didn't really talk while we walked, we just kept moving so we wouldn't freeze to death. Both of us had skipped out on "Music Night," as we didn't care to hear the mens' thoughts on Prince Zuko's dissapearance.

On the other hand, it's the first night I haven't accompanied the captain singing "Yuki" onboard with my Songi Horn. I sometimes sing the lyrics calmly when I'm lonesome, or waiting for my tea water.

"Yuki ya, kon kon  
Arare ya, kon kon  
Futte wa, futte wa  
Zoon zoon tsumoru  
Yama mo nohara mo,  
Wata boshi kaburi  
Kareki nokorazu hana ga saku."

* * *

_Prince Zuko_

Darkness and falling snow concealed me as I layed off the side of the path on the ledge. I felt almost as I had the strength to continue my journey on the path. Where was I going? I did not know. Maybe a faster method of travel would be to roll off the ledge, and fall hundreds of feet.

If I were to survive the tragedy, I would be in a great deal of pain. If I weren't, freedom would be mine. The odds were that freedom would take me. Unhesitantly, I began to roll through the ice and heavily falling snow, until I felt nothing.

I was falling. Falling away from it all. Descending, forever descending. My mind cleared of everything, and I let my muscles go. My heart was pounding, adrenaline was rushing, but I fought against it, letting the snow take me downward.

* * *

_Jun_

Shattering the silence of my comforted land, my temporary home, my chilled bottom sitting upon nothing but ice and snow, a body fell from the cliffs about twenty feet away from me.

I grabbed my whip lying in the ice next to me, and got ready to strike if the refugee was alive. My eyes widened at what I saw, who it was.

"Zuko?"

My heart softened as I dropped my whip and kneeled next to him, checking his pulse like I had the girl's. My face gentled as I felt a slow beat, and saw the lightest mist coming from his nostrils into the cold air.

His body so lifeless, but so alive. Such a horrible position to be in, hanging between life and death. And I, with no fire, no warmth except for my own body heat.

"Ayeaah!"

I grabbed his body and held it close to my own, nearly lying on top of him. It was his only chance. If I hadn't, he would be dead. A dead banished prince is worth nothing, if I were to sell him on the market, or to prison.

I pressed my face into his, letting my hair down, letting the wisps conceal us as the snow began to fall faster and harder. A wind echoed inside the icy cliffs. Wolves cried out as it sped up, I could almost hear them sprinting to their dens. It seemed so hopeless, his face and body so cold. I held my hand on his smooth scar. I always assumed it was hard and leathery, but it was the silkiest part of his face.

I continued to do some exporation, running my fingers through his greasy ponytail, running my fingers over his cracked lips, feeling the muscles in his neck...

* * *

Oooh, naughty Jun. Why did I cut off there? I dislike writing and reading about anything, apart from crushes and slight fluff, that has anything to do with anything sexual. Yep, I said it.

Anyway, next chapter's probably going to be longer. Jun will be more in character as well. It might be a bit shocking to see what happens with Aang and Sokka!

Ohhh, and before I forget, the song "Yuki" is a popular childrens' song in Japan. It's about snow, so I thought it would be fitting for this fic.

Read and Review.

-- Koi 


	3. The Frozen North

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I'm just a fan of Avatar: The Last Airbender. I do not own it, I am not associated with it, and I sadly have nothing to do with it at all. I am just a very obsessed fan who took the time to write this piece. I also thank the writers, voice actors, artists, directors, and everybody else who had something to do with the making of Avatar.. without you guys, I wouldn't be writing this today! Whoa, I said that all in one breath..

* * *

_Aang_

Gently falling snow dappled the land below, as Sokka and I flew over the light cloud cover. Fog from Appa's breathing concealed us from the full moon above us.

_"Katara, please. Don't go."_

_"I'm sorry."_

How selfish. I just wanted her to hold in my arms, to make me feel warm and giddy inside. I wanted us to cry on each other's shoulders when we were upset, and to share kisses on the cheek whenever we bid goodbye. I wanted her delicate hands to hold within my own, and for us to fall into soft bearskins gasping for breath after to walking for miles in the cold. I wanted to spend every last day of our lives together, and for us to wither away in each other's arms.

I'm a selfish person. I just wanted her. I didn't even care about what she wanted. She wanted me to protect her, and I wanted to...

No. No more. I need to find her. No, wait. I need to train.

_"There can be no distractions like this in your life. You have a duty, and maybe someday we'll meet up again."_

I have a duty. My duty is to save the world. To master the four elements. That is my duty, nothing else.

To think of the original Avatars, locked away in a cold, dark room, rats running in and out of the cylindrical prison-bar chamber in the center of the room. The Avatar would be placed in there, away from all distractions. Every day, a monk, a warrior, a slave, or a soldier would come in with some food and water to drink.

The Avatar would be locked in there for 12 years, until he mastered the elements. Everytime they entered the room to bring him food and water, they would also bring in a large bowl of water to waterbend, a large heap of rocks and dirt to earthbend, and some straw or hay to airbend, firebend, or just to sleep on.

_"I WON'T DO IT!"_

The adolescent Avatar screamed and raged inside the prison chamber he had been held in for the past week. He threw a few rocks at the Fire Nation soldier that had brought in his latest meal, which consisted of a warm soup, a few pieces of fresh bread, some herbal butter, and a cup of tea.

"What are you talking about? Of course you'll practice. You have nothing else to do in this chamber."

"I'll bend the prison bars when I grow strong, I'll escape this vile room."

"But you will not grow strong unless you practice."

Immediatly, the Avatar shot a large blast of flame toward the soldier, engulfing him. He lay on the ground, defeated, groaning, singed.

"I WON'T PRACTICE!"

But I will practice. I know Airbending, the basics of Waterbending, and Firebending. I am so lucky to be able to see the world, to not have to stay behind bars. No wonder the faces on the statues of past Avatars always look so unhappy.

I glance over at Sokka, who is staring at the moon, crying invisible tears that I cannot see. But I know they are there. You can tell they are there. We haven't talked more than a few words ever since Katara left us.

_"Sokka... Katara ran away. She said she's leaving us for now."_

"WHAT!"

"She said we'll meet up again someday."

"What did you do! You must have really made her upset if she said she was leaving!"

"Sokka, I'm sure she's just going to find your Dad."

"MY dad? She left us to find our dad, and didn't even tell me? That's it, I'm leaving!"

"No! Katara said that you have to stay with me!"

"She didn't ask me about that! I'm leaving!"

"Sokka, I'm sorry."

"Don't give me any of that!"

Sokka slapped his bare hand on my cheek and began packing up his belongings, throwing various items of mine out of his seal-fur bag. Tears streamt from my eyes, knowing that I would be alone.

But only a few hours later, he returned. He knew that I was the only chance for the world, and that I couldn't protect myself from everything. So he came back for me.

But we hadn't spoken. We hadn't eaten. We'd barely slept in the past two days. Appa, our bison, had flown over the snow clouds with us for those days, feeling the same empathy as us.

Momo, our lemur, had laid quietly for the past day next to Sokka, Sokka stroking him as a reassurance. But as nightfall set, we flew down through the clouds onto the arctic landscape below to rest.

It's only then that we spotted a frost-covered body in the distance...

* * *

_Jun_

The cliffs we laid under protected us from the harsh, wintry winds that were harsher than wildfire, as the snow began to fall in nearly white-out conditions.

It had been over an hour since I had found Zuko in the snow, but he still hadn't returned from his half-dead state. I had tried nearly everything to wake him, to bring him back, but nothing had worked. I ran my fingers over his scar again, and placed the leather coat I had worn in these tundras upon him.

"Come on, Zuko, wake up."

By now, I was ready to leave him behind, until I heard a pained groan he had emitted.

"Zuko?"

"Wh..where am... I?"

His voice was so weak and hoarse, but it was alive. He was alive.

"You're underneath the cliff you fell from."

"Am... am.. I alive?"

"Yes. You are."

As his vision cleared, his eyes widened momentarily.

"JUN!"

"Yep. That's me."

"You saved me? But... why?"

"Idiot, I didn't want you to die."

"Maybe I wanted to die."

"Maybe that wasn't the smartest decision."

"Nobody loves me, nobody gives a dang about me."

"Maybe some people do."

"Yeah? Like who?"

"Your Uncle Iroh..."

I cringed at his name... the old--

"Uncle Iroh never really cared about me..."

"Yes, he did."

"Stop telling me things that aren't true!"

"I know he did. And there might be a few other people."

"Not my father... my Mom's gone... who?"

* * *

_Uncle Iroh_

"Yuki ya, kon kon  
Arare ya, kon kon  
Futte wa, futte wa  
Zoon zoon tsumoru  
Yama mo nohara mo,  
Wata boshi kaburi  
Kareki nokorazu hana ga saku."

"Stop singing that song!"

"But it fits the season, Lieutenant."

"Yes, but 'Yuki' is falling harder and harder. We should head back to the ship."

"Why?"

"I can't see anything ahead or behind me. This is what they call 'white-out' conditions."

"Then we'll make camp right here."

"There's nothing to make camp with!"

Of course, I sat down on the cliff, pulling the lieutenant down with me, and began to sing again.

"Yuki ya, kon kon  
Arare ya, kon kon  
Futte wa, futte wa  
Zoon zoon tsumoru  
Yama mo nohara mo,  
Wata boshi kaburi  
Kareki nokorazu hana ga saku."

The lieutenant had a stressed look on his face.

* * *

Whoa. Very, very chatty chapter. I just had to throw that last part in as comic relief.

And why do I keep posting the lyrics in Japanese? Ehhhhh... shrug I don't really know. Here are the lyrics in English.

Snow is falling, kon kon  
Hail is falling, kon kon  
Falling, falling  
Flies up high with hail and snow  
Snow white cotton caps  
All the hills and fields are wearing,  
On the bare old trees the little  
snow flowers are in bloom.

Next chapter coming soon!

-- Koikitten 


	4. The Hole in the Cliffs

I just saw the new episode _(As of date, The Northern Air Temple)_, and I absolutely LOVE Taeo/Teo/Tayo/however you spell it. His chair and goggles are awesome. His hair's pretty dang awesome too. Okay, okay, I know. You want me to just get on with the story (pre Episode 17), because you are all just dying to know what happened with those evil cliffhangers I like to do.

Thank you for all of the reviews, they really mean a lot to me. By the way, more sub-plots are going to unfold in this chapter.

Now, the question we're all asking - Does Jun really love Zuko, or is she more into the money she could get for him? Well, when people ask this question (and I've had a few people ask me this in real life), I just laugh. Maybe she does, maybe she doesn't. Maybe it's all part of the plot.

I also want to clear something up -- this is not going to extend more than five or six chapters. It's not meant to be a story that goes on and on, it's a story meant to be read in a sitting or two. Yes, I know, I'm getting to the story.

Anyway, let me quickly go through the review pile. (Then I'll get to the story)

Fightingdreamer5, thanks. It's not supposed to make a heck of a lot of sense, it's just supposed to be another piece of fanfiction that doesn't get a lot of hits. Hotspur, thanks so much, you have no idea how much that means to me. Call me Karei, thanks. Katuko, thank you. "Not telling you!", I'm not telling you the spoilers, just read the story and you'll get these answers. SleepingDragon13, the answer is in this chapter. Effie's head, thank you so much! DSK, thanks for being my first reviewer, and I hope that my fanfic has continued to live up to it.

Wow, longest review list ever! Squee!

I'll stop boring you, and I'll get on with the story, right after our little friend, the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer:** I'm just a fan of Avatar: The Last Airbender. I do not own it, I am not associated with it, and I sadly have nothing to do with it at all. I am just a very obsessed fan who took the time to write this piece. I also thank the writers, voice actors, artists, directors, and everybody else who had something to do with the making of Avatar.. without you guys, I wouldn't be writing this today! Whoa, I said that all in one breath...

* * *

_Aang_

As we ran toward the body, the world seemed to shatter. Even underneath the burns, we recognized the girl's face. It didn't matter that the clothes were burned and torn, we didn't even need the necklace strung around her neck to tell us her identity.

Broken words fell from my mouth in the fast-falling frost covering her up quickly, away from sight. The moon concealed itself behind a cloud, the world darkening.

"K..K..Ka..Katara?"

I lay down in the ice next to her, and slowly leaned over until my chest was on top of hers. No breath, no warmth. As I gripped her hand in my own, I felt what might have been a pulse, but most likely, my own.

No.

Katara... she can't be.

She can't be...

Sokka rested his hand on my shoulder, in a desperate attempt to comfort me. I rolled off of the lifeless body, and into his loving arms. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to prevent the tears that were already streaming down his cheeks. It only took a moment for us to completely break down, to cry into each others' shoulders, our heads leaning against each others' necks.

Sokka let go of me after a moment, reached for the necklace around her neck, and gently took it off, being careful not to disturb her as he handed it to me. I caressed it for a moment, and then examined it more closely. The waterbending symbol. Her symbol.

I glanced up from it, to see Sokka holding Katara in his arms, the remains of her clothes slowly falling off her, giving me a deep blush, but I looked away, focusing my eyes on the symbol. We didn't really speak, we just walked into the blizzard.

...

Shortly, all we could see were the towering cliffs in the distance. Shelter - that was all that we needed. We both instinctively ran toward them. When we arrived, we took shelter underneath a hole in the base of the cliffs. Almost like a small cave, but with warmth inside.

We placed her body near the entrance of the opening as we ventured inside the cave. As we walked inside the darkness, we quickly found the walls and sides of the cave, inadvertantly bumping into them.

It only took a moment for Sokka to run back and bring Katara in. It was only warm from the fact no wind came in, but still cold enough that her body would be preserved.

In the darkness of the cave, I took her necklace and placed it around my neck, even though I knew that her body lay next to me, and that there was a chance that her spirit might be watching.

"Aang?"

A familiar voice came to me. My heart litterally jumped at who's it was.

"Katara?"

"Aang, I'm sorry. I should have never run away."

Was it.. Katara's spirit? My head clouded with thoughts, and I felt faint.

"Katara.. are you-"

"I'm alive, Aang."

I turned to face her once lifeless body. I could tell Sokka had done the same, he had heard her as well. I placed my hand on her body, accidentally placing it on the side of her uncovered breast. I quickly took it off, feeling a blush come to my face.

In the darkness, Sokka and I placed our outer clothes, his parka, my shirt, on Katara, knowing she needed them more than us.

Weakly, she thanked us.

"What happened? How did you get burned?"

"I.. was running, when this soldier grabbed me..."

* * *

_Katara_

His cold hand grabbed my own, as I struggled to free myself, my feet sliding in the ice as I attempted to run.

"State your business, Miss."

"I'm running away from my home."

Yes.. Aang and Sokka were my home. And I almost regretted leaving them.

"And what's this? You're a young waterbender."

He had noticed my necklace, and immediatly thought of me as a threat.

I slipped in the ice, and the next thing I saw were flames.

If Aang and Sokka hadn't come, I surely would have died. I ignore the pain of the burns on my body, and find comfort in the clothing draped over me. Even if it smells like sweat.

* * *

_Zuko_

"I care about you, Zuko."

My eyes widened as I thought she leaned down to kiss me, but she quickly grabbed a knife in a hand and placed it next to my throat. I felt the sharp edge, and I held my breath.

"No you don't!"

That was all I could audit before I felt the edge of the knife cut into my skin, and the world began to fade.

"That's right! You're worth more on the market dead than alive!"

That was all I heard... that was all I felt... that was all I saw.

* * *

Short chapter, I know. 802 words, not counting the notes at the beginning and end of the chapter. But I was dying to write this plot twist. I know, it's really changed the story, but as I said before, it's not going to extend more than a chapter or two more.

Yes, Katara is still alive. I felt this chapter was very rushed, but I sort of like it that way. I've really felt like all of my stories have been really rushed.

But I hope that you enjoyed this chapter anyway.

Oh, and Meng is still booked to make an appearance.

-- Koikitten 


	5. Wings

Well, I am sorry to report that this chapter will be the last in "A Dusting of Frost." I tried to make this chapter much longer than the previous ones, and actually re-wrote this one numerous times, trying to fit Meng in. I think she fits in pretty well. Another character is going to come in as well...

Anyway, without further ado, I present to you the finale.

**Disclaimer:** I'm just a fan of Avatar: The Last Airbender. I do not own it, I am not associated with it, and I sadly have nothing to do with it at all. I am just a very obsessed fan who took the time to write this piece. I also thank the writers, voice actors, artists, directors, and everybody else who had something to do with the making of Avatar.. without you guys, I wouldn't be writing this today! Whoa, I said that all in one breath...

* * *

_Jun_

When I traveled back into the Earth Kingdom land, waves of spring grass flitted in the wind as a solo crow flew to a deceased nearby tree. The sound of snow melting was everywhere, and I could hear a rushing creek only a few hundred feet away from me. In the distant valley, I could see my destination. A large town nestled deep in the grove of pines that laid before me. Some called it the "Hunter's Market," others called it the "Illegal Trading Post." No matter what you called it, it was still the same thing.

If there was something you wanted to buy, you could get it there. Explosives, imported spirits, baby wildlife, lead weaponry, and even poisoned fruit.

If there was something you wanted to sell, even if you would be shunned for it, you could sell it there. The weight of the body draped over my shoulder was quite heavy, and I grinned at how much gold I could get for it.

Easily over a thousand gold pieces. It would be a challenge climbing down the cliff into the pines with his body, but it certaintly could be done. I had done it a few times before with heavier weights.

...

My toes hung over the edge of the cliffs, and I prepared myself. I took his body off of my shoulder, and rested it in my outstretched arms. Many people would have thought me insane, as I was the only person who even attempted to go down the cliffs in this manner, but I leaped off the edge and fell onto a ledge about twenty feet below. I readied myself for the next leap, and continued this way until I reached the bottom.

The pines were an endless maze to get through, especially holding a body in my arms, the thought of preserving it as I continued to the market my only concern. As I looked at his pained, scarred face, I almost regretted what I had done.

...

When I reached the market, a large shout emerged from the crowd. Me, covered in sweat, my hair down, and carrying a prize worthy of bounty hunters more experienced than I. A few people ran up to me, including a few pirates wanting to buy the body in my arms.

"I'll give you a hundred gold pieces for him!"

"I'll give you some Fire Nation wine!"

"I'll trade you my husband! Even dead, this body is much better than him!"

"No, no thank you. I'm looking for a heftier price, after all, I put up quite a fight to kill him."

"Quite a fight, you say?"

I turned around to come face to face with a man I hadn't seen in years. A man in combat and war. A man that used to be quite active in this trading town. He placed a hand on the body, to make sure it was genuine. After a moment, he closed his eyes and began a quiet, sinister laugh.

"I'll pay two thousand gold pieces for his body and the clothing on it."

"Clothing costs extra."

"How much extra, _Jun_?"

"I want a hundred gold pieces for his top, two hundred for his bottom half of the armor, _Zhao_."

"Too high. I'll just buy the body."

He handed me a leather bag of gold pieces, and I handed him the now naked body. He smirked at the cut in his neck, and placed him on the ground before covering him in his outer armour, which was much too big for Zuko.

"Let's go get an ale at the tavern."

"All right."

"You'll have to tell me about the fight."

* * *

_Iroh_

After the blizzard stopped, we walked back on the trail, and crossed the icy tundra until we made it to the ship, and ran down to the boiler room to warm up. To our sadness, Prince Zuko had not returned.

I keep assuring myself that he's probably made it back to the Fire Nation, and is trying to reclaim his honor. But he's failed. No, he's still venturing. Unless he flew to the Fire Nation. But that could never happen. Prince Zuko doesn't have wings, nor a glider, nor anything that could make him travel so quickly.

* * *

_Zuko_

I stood before the doors of the Fire Nation Palace, my first home, and what would always be my only home. I would reclaim my honor. As I opened the door, I saw the throne. My father had left it for me. I didn't know where he was, but he had left it for me. I sat down, and I looked over the nation. A few children played on the grounds with little paper dragons, and I looked at the hills and the port where I was banished. But they were in shadow, and the land belonged to me. I stood up and looked over the balcony, and felt the wind gently lapping at my face.

I saw the Fire Lord's robe hanging in a glass case, and I sneakily put it on. It was too large for me, but I didn't care. I walked over to the mirror on the other wall, and held a pose, and was shocked at what I saw.

My scar was gone. I had my old face back, the face from when I was younger. I spoke, and the ring of my younger voice brightened my face. But I turned around to see my father take my robes away, and then grab me in his arms, go straight to the balcony, and drop me.

But wings emerged from my back, wings of firey hues. I flew up, over the nation, and looked downward, smiling happily at what I saw. I flew right back into the palace and down to my old room, which had been happily preserved for me. I rested in my bed, and looked up at the ceiling, a firey red to match the rest of the palace.

I was home.

In my spiritual form, I was home.

* * *

_Sokka_

"Yuki ya, kon kon  
Arare ya, kon kon  
Futte wa, futte wa  
Zoon zoon tsumoruv Yama mo nohara mo,  
Wata boshi kaburi  
Kareki nokorazu hana ga saku."

That song played in my head as I impatiently awaited Katara and Aang in Aunt Wu's quarters. Yes, we returned to that village, and I was certaintly not happy about being treated as an outsider. Next to me, Meng, the "assistant" of Aunt Wu, sat. She kept looking at me in the oddest ways. She seemed to be examining the side of my head. She scratched her own head as she continued to look at me with interest. Eventually, she spoke.

"You have some pretty big ears, don't you?"

I buried my head.. and my ears in my hands and knees.

* * *

_Katara_

When Aunt Wu told my fortune, Aang and I smiled at each other. I was to heal completely, and quickly as well. When Aang asked about MY love life, Aunt Wu chuckled and read both of our palms at the same time. After a moment of contemplation, she predicted,

"You will have three children, a boy and two girls. The boy will be an airbender, the girls will be waterbenders. The boy will go on to help create a new nation of Airbenders. Is there anything else you need to know?"

We could both feel blushes on our faces, and I shook my head, while Aang asked about the more private details. If I hadn't been weak, I would have run to the door and left.

For while I like him, there is no way I needed to know that information. When she was finished speaking to Aang and me, Aang left, and I was supposed to follow him out. Aunt Wu helped me up, and I was about to leave.

"Don't worry, honey. You aren't going to have three children with Aang."

"No?"

"You will have three children with somebody you are going to meet in your travels.

"What about the Airbender?"

"This boy will still take to the skies."

* * *

Finished! Let me clear something up - This fanfiction takes place after "The Fortuneteller," but before "The Northern Air Temple."

Ah, I love strange pairings. If you didn't understand who it was that Aunt Wu was referring to, well, it's somebody in "The Northern Air Temple."

Okay, now, the little things that I'm going to quickly explain.

Prince Zuko is now an Angel. Yes, I warned you this was an abstract piece. Jun killed him and Zhao bought him but did not buy his clothes. Zhao was possibly wearing something underneath the armour. Re-reading this chapter, I wondered about that. I think it's best left to the reader to decide that.

I know that I could make a sequel to this, and there's a good chance that I might, if requested.

Thank you to all of the readers and reviewers. I hope that you enjoyed this piece of work, and I am pleased to inform you that it, unlike "Empathy," will not be edited in any way. It will stay as is forever! Yay!

-- Koikitten 


End file.
